Known musical keyboard systems utilizing computer systems for computer-assisted production of musical output typically have complicated control systems and user controls, such as numerous buttons, knobs, switches and sliders, making them impractical for novice users and even for proficient musicians during performances.
Early developments in computer-assisted musical instruments have utilized MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) protocol to process musical instrument inputs for the emulation of musical sound through playback of digitally stored voice samples. Numerous devices have been developed utilizing MIDI and associated technology to provide electronic keyboards as well as digital and digital/acoustic pianos.
Resulting systems have interfaced with the user in one of two extremes. The systems either provide little or no interaction between the user and the underlying computer system, as in the case of consumer digital pianos, commonly used for player piano and recording functions, or are primarily intended for use by recording and performing professionals, utilizing complicated interfaces involving numerous buttons, knobs, switches and sliders. Other systems utilize complicated visual interfaces, making the features largely inaccessible to novice or consumer users and unmanageable for "real time" adjustment during performances by professional musicians.
Moreover, most systems incorporating computer-based management of a musical instrument have primarily focused on the operation of the musical instrument and have not incorporated the musical instrument and its sound production into a larger music information management environment that is readily accessible to both novices and performing musicians through a consolidated, rapidly accessible graphical user interface. Existing systems also do not provide a vehicle to launch multimedia applications from a consolidated graphical user interface for use in a musical instrument and multimedia music information environment.